Mahluk Luar Angkasa
by HayaChigo
Summary: makluk luar angkasa GJ ketemu dengan team 7.. apa yang terjadi? read n review  CHAP 2 UPDET!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : " inilah fic pertamaku.., walaupun hancur berantakan tapi inilah fic ku.. " – Ali Dianis 123 " yayayaa.., kami tau itu.., fic mu memang hancur kok.. " – All Chara ( bakbukbakbuk ) " hahaha.., terima kasih atas pujian kalian yang membuatku merasa sangat terpuji.. " ( sambil tersenyum setan ) – Ali Dianis 123

Random : Naruto ( saja ? )

Note : Aneh! Aneh! Dan aneh! Ditambah OOC, OC. Mungkin kocak juga sih.. (?) Pokoknya cerita ini berisi petualangan Naruto DKK menjalankan suatu misi yang cukup berbahaya. Apakah itu? Kita liat saja.. ( bacaa! )

.

`-=[]\;',./~!#$%^&*()_+{}|:"?

.

Haah? Apaa? Judul? Oh iya lupa! (?)

Z

Zz

Zzz

Mahluk Asing Luar Angkasa

Zzz

Zz

Z

Pagi hari yang cerah, tepatnya pukul 07.00 am, team 7 sedang latihan di lapangan sektor 7. Mereka sedang berlatih taijutsu dalam pengawasan Kakashi-sensei. Tiba-tiba, latihan mereka berhenti. Kenapa? Karena ada sesuatu yang mendarat di lapangan sektor 7 itu dan membuat suara yang keras.

BUMBWUSBLARCEKIT

"Wuah, sial amat sih aku! Kapalku pake mogok segala. Jadi gak bisa pulang ke planet Kozomiku dong.." seru sesuatu dari dalam suatu benda yang bisa kita sebut piring terbang. Lalu, dia keluar dari dalam kapalnya dan menampakkan diri. Team 7 pun berwaspada ria (?) dan wasweswos (hah?).

"Wuih, ada orang tuh! Berubah dulu deh supaya bisa meminta tolong." kata mahluk itu lagi girang. Team 7 menambah tingkat kewaspadaan mereka. Mahluk itu pun berubah menjadi orang cantik (yang kira-kira berumur 14 tahun) dan menemui mereka berempat. Team 7 pun jadi tegang. Apalagi setelah melihat film para alien menguasai planet bumi untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi.

"Halo! Siapa kalian?" tanya mahluk itu polos. Team 7 pun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan mahluk geje di hadapan mereka.

"HARUSNYA KAN KITA YANG NANYA!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura barengan. Sebenernya sih Sasuke juga ingin berteriak bareng mereka, tapi tuntutan reputasi (alah!) memaksanya untuk diam. Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei, dia hanya membaca buku icha-icha paradise-nya. Walau pun begitu, dia tetap memperhatikan lingkungan.

"Oh. Kalo begitu, kalian aja yang duluan nanya." usul mahluk geje itu lagi. Tentu saja dengan kepolosan tingkat akut.

"TAPI KAN KAU SUDAH NANYA DULUAN?" marah Naruto, Sakura, dan (kali ini disertai orang yang tidak biasanya seperti itu) Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei sih hanya melihat ke bukunya.

"Hah.. Ini itu salah.. Aku cape ngomong sama kalian.." tanggap mahluk itu aka cewek cantik itu. Dia itu berciri kulit putih susu, rambut panjang abu, mata abu dan pakaian serba abu. Ni mahluk jadi kayak Kakashi-sensei gitu.

"KITA YANG HARUSNYA NGOMONG BEGITU!" teriak Naru, Sasu, Saku. Kakashi-sensei tak usah ditanya. Dia masih membaca icha-icha paradise-nya.

"Terserah deh. Yang penting, bisa tidak membantu aku?" Tanya cewek itu to the point.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namamu." sergah Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Namaku Cou." jawab cewek itu aka mahluk geje itu ternyata bernama Cou.

"Nama panjangmu." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Nama.. Apa?"

"Nama Panjang.."

"Ha?"

"Panjang.."

"Panjang Lengan maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Nama Panjang."

"Hie?"

"NAMA PANJANG!" akhirnya Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran. Waw, baru pertama nih! Foto ah..

"Oh. Nama panjangku adalah CCCOOUUUU. Yah, begitulah." seru cewek itu simple tapi gak simple (?). _Sialan ni cewek! Bikin orang stresss aja! _ batin Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Tenanglah.. kita bawa saja dia ke hokage.." usul Kakashi-sensei sambil menoleh ke arah team 7 dan mahluk asing itu. Hening. Kakashi-sensei tak bergeming. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi-sensei?

"Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Naruto yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Kakashi-sensei. Hening. Kakashi-sensei masih tak bergeming.

"Kakashi-sensei?" kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya bareng sama Sakura. Kakashi-sensei tak bergeming. Yap, tak bergeming.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI? ! " teriak Naruto dan Sakura barengan karena merasa dikacangin.

"Hn?" tanggap Kakashi-sensei datar. Datar. Melebihi Sasuke sekalipun.

Hening.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : " inilah fic pertamaku.., walaupun hancur berantakan tapi inilah fic ku.. " – Ali Dianis 123 " yayayaa.., kami tau itu.., fic mu memang hancur kok.. " – All Chara ( bakbukbakbuk ) " hahaha.., terima kasih atas pujian kalian yang membuatku merasa sangat terpuji.. " ( sambil tersenyum setan ) – Ali Dianis 123

Random : Naruto ( saja ? )

Note : Aneh! Aneh! Dan aneh! Ditambah OOC, OC. Mungkin kocak juga sih.. (?) Pokoknya cerita ini berisi petualangan Naruto DKK menjalankan suatu misi yang cukup berbahaya. Apakah itu? Kita liat saja.. ( bacaa! )

"**.." penekanan**

"_.." pemikiran_

".." ngomong biasa

Z

Zz

Zzz

Mahluk Asing Luar Angkasa

Zzz

Zz

Z

"Ada apa ya dengan Kakashi-sensei?" bisik Naruto kepada seseorang yang berambut model pantat ayam di sebelahnya, Uchiha Sasule.. err.. maksudnya Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyan Naruto dengan mengangkat bahu. Lho, kenapa Sakura ikut jawab pertanyaan Naru-chan? Soalnya dia bisik-bisik dengan suara keras. Jyah! Apa gunanya bisik-bisik kalau nanti kedengaran sama yang lain?

"Hie? HATAKE KAKASHI?" teriak mahluk geje itu (yang menyamar menjadi cewek imut berambut abu) sambil nunjuk Kakashi pake jari tengah. Tak sopan.

Bruk!

"Jangan bilang kau… **MAHLUK GEJE SERTA TOLOL DARI PLANET KOZOMIKU YANG TAK KUTAHU LETAKNYA**?" bales teriak Kakashi yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku Icha Icha Paradise-nya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kakashi-sensei kenal sama orang itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Orang?" tanya balik Kakashi. _Ah iya, dia sedang menyamar menjadi cewek berambut abu.. _helanya dalam hati. "Yah, sedikit.. Dia orang yang pernah menjadi klien misi tingkat A ku setahun yang lalu." tambah Kakashi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mungkin kah karena kepalanya kebanyakan kutu? Itu hanya rahasia ilahi dan dirinya.

"Orang seperti ini klien misi tingkat A?" tanya Sasuke sambil meneliti cewek imut (hal itu tak bisa dipungkiri) yang gejenya tingkat dewa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula, aku memang sedang diburu oleh Zabuza-chan~~~!" celutuk Cou sambil membalas tatapan mengintimidasi Saskay.. ups, I mean Sasuke.

Hening. Semua tak bergeming mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Cou, minus Kakashi. Mereka mencoba mencerna kata-kata Cou.

"KENAPA KAMU MEMANGGIL ZABUZA DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL CEWEK SEPERTI ITU?" teriak Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura frustasi. Yap, frustasi karena kepolosan (atau kelewat bodoh) anak cewek itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" bingung Cou sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jika ini komik, akan terlihat oleh kita tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"TENTU SAJA!" kompak NSS (NaruSasuSaku). Munculah perapan di dahi mereka.

"Kok jadi apa-apa aku yang salah sih?" sebel Cou sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"ITU KAN KARENA DIRIMU SENDIRI!" sepertinya NSS hampir mencapai limit kemarahan mereka.

"Huft.. menyebalkan.." runtuk Cou. Lalu, dia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi.

"Kaka-chan~~, kapalku rusak.. tolong betulkan kapalku dong~~!" rengek Cou sambil bergelantungan di kaki Kakashi yang kembali asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Tidak! Perjanjiannya kan aku hanya membantumu sekali." tolak Kakashi tegas. _Kakashi-sensei dipanggil pake embel-embel chan? Ah, dunia sudah hamper kiamat! _ pikir NSS (NaruSasuSaku).

"Atau aku minta tolong kepada **3** **kohai**mu saja, ne **Kakashi**?" tanya Cou sedikit menggoda Kakashi sambil nunjuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba, serangan bertubi-tubi dateng dan mengarah ke arah Cou dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sayangnya, serangan itu ditangkis Cou dengan perfect. Hie?

"Sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke Hokage-sama" ucap Kakashi sambil menarik Cou tanpa belas kasih. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kalian berlatihlah duluan! Aku ada urusan sama **mahluk nyebelin **ini.. Jaa!" suruh Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya itu sambil menghilang.

Hening. Tak ada yang berniat merusaknya hingga…

"Sebenarnya cewek tadi mahluk apa sih?"

.

To Be Continou

.

Sori sedalam-dalamnya dari hati terdalam yang sangat dalam (lebay) kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini dan menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya (narsis tingkat dewa). Habis saya mulai sibuk dengan SMA saya. Nilainya… ( tak mau membicarakannya)

By de way,Thanks ya buat:

Fantasi Liar-san,

Tou-chan,

Dan Mahluk dalam negeri.


End file.
